It is well known to house consumable products such as gum slabs in a package or housing which retains the gum slabs and allows for dispensing of an individual slab therefrom. The gum slabs are typically arranged in an array, so that a single gum slab may be removed from the array leaving the remaining gum slabs in the package. Often, the gum slabs may be wrapped individually in an outer wrapper.
Certain of the gum slab packages are of the type which maintain their outer configuration even after removal of one of the gum slabs. This creates a space in the package which allows adjacent gum slabs to become displaced. Therefore, it may become difficult to remove additional gum slabs from the package if one or more of the remaining gum slabs tilts or falls over within the package. Also, by creating such a space, the remaining gum slabs may slide or move in the package and may even fall out of the package.
One attempt to retain and dispense individual gum slabs from a package is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0080020 to Kopecky, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. The Kopecky publication discloses a gum slab package housing formed from a die cut paperboard blank having a generally rectangular configuration. The housing includes a front cover which opens to expose a plurality of gum slabs. The gum slabs are contained in a side-by-side array by a sheet which wraps around the gum slabs. The sheet, including the gum slab array, is placed into the package housing such that the gum slabs are exposed once the front cover is opened. In order to retain the gum slabs in an upright condition and maintain the gum slabs within the package once one or more of the slabs are removed from the array, the gum slabs are adhesively secured to the sheet. The adhesive securement may take the form of wax areas on the inner surface of the sheet. Once the wrapped slabs are inserted into the sheet, heat is applied to the sheet to cause the wax to melt. The array of gum slabs secured to the sheet may then be placed in the package for retention and dispensing.
While the device disclosed in the Kopecky publication attempts to provide a package which allows for both the retention and dispensing of gum slabs, it has been found that the package may not adequately perform over the long term. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved gum slab package which allows for the retention and dispensing of individual gum slabs and which will retain the remaining gum slabs in the package once one or more of the gum slabs are removed.